You're Mine
by Chicky Babes
Summary: Follows on from Desires - Not sure if I've uploaded this right


You're Mine

Follows on from Desires

Disclaimer - Once again I own nothing from Emmerdale

Aaron stared longingly at Jackson's bed he had just spent the last several hours in bed with the Builder but that still didn't seem enough, he sighed, turned to Jackson "Can't we just stay in? "

During their love making the Mechanics phoned had gone off a further three times, once to voice mail and two texts these had all been from Craig they had learned once Aaron had flung himself off Jackson and reached for his phone.

Jackson stared over the younger mans shoulder "Someone's popular"

Aaron turned to look at Jackson just in case he was being serious "What you think I wanna be out with him?"

"No, but I think you wanna be out with Him and Me" the older man smirked

"I don't want to be out with you, but I do want to be in with you, or should I say I want you in Me"

"Aaron" the Builder sighed

"Okay I'll text him, say I'll meet him at 8 pm, is that okay with you?"

"Perfect, do it"

No sooner had Aaron finished his text that Jackson's phone sprang to life as He received a text, "It's from Craig, look " and he turned his screen so that Aaron could see

"He's blowing you off because I've just text him, some friend he is dropping you like that"

"Aaron, He doesn't know we are together does he?, he's been trying to get you for weeks I know how that feels, now you've agreed to meet him he's probably just desperate to spend time alone with you"

"I'm not going to be alone with him though am I?" the young man questioned, "You'll be there too"

"Perhaps you should go alone this time" the builder grinned

"Yeah perhaps I should, I know a few more moves now, I could show them to Craig, get his feedback on My technique, He might know a few more he'd be willing to teach Me"

That wiped the smile off the older mans face, He swallowed and shakily said "Think I better come with you"

"If you want" it was now the younger man's turn to smile

The pair arrived at Bar West, Jackson entered first and positioned himself at the bar where He had a good view of the door, he saw Craig come in looking immaculately turned out, he was wearing black jeans white tee shirt and leather jacket, He noticed Jackson leaning against the bar so made his way over to him.

"Hey what you doing here"

"Well by the time you text I was already dressed so decided I'd come out anyway" the builder watched as Craig tried to find a way out of the situation developing, He obviously wanted a way out probably so he could meet Aaron outside and may be take him to another Bar "So why'd you blow me off anyway, you got a hot date?" Jackson knew what was going on but wanted to give his mate one more chance to come clean, if he did then he'd go easy on Craig, but if he lied, then as the saying goes "Let the best man win" and Jackson knew that was him because he already had Aaron, the thought of his boyfriend made him smile, already he was falling in love with the Mechanic.

Craig looked at Jackson he felt sure he could talk his way out of what was fast becoming a difficult situation "Yeah, hot date, just thought I'd have a quick drink, you know, Dutch courage"

"So do I know the mystery man you've got a date with?" the builder questioned whilst looking at Craig, He really is a good looking man the builder thought, he started to question why Aaron was with him and not the blond, bricklayer waiting at the bar for him.

"No, No you don't know this lad, I've only just met him Myself " Craig tried to sound convincing, and he hoped it worked.

He really is a conniving piece of work the builder thought, and it's time to teach him a lesson "Well while your waiting I'll get you a drink" he turned to the barman and ordered two drinks

"You staying", Craig asked when Jackson turned back to him

"Yeah, I'll wait until he arrives, don't worry, I'll go just tip me the wink when he walks in, and I'll be gone"

Aaron was stepping through the doors of the bar, he immediately scanned the crowd for Jackson and smiled when he saw him, the smile broadened when he saw him talking to Craig, he walked towards the men.

Jackson spotted the Mechanic, stood up, looked at Craig "Oh yeah by the way Craig Aaron said you'd asked him out"

"When did you ring Aaron?" the blond questioned

"I didn't ring him, but you did, while we were in bed together " Jackson walked away from the bricklayer knowing he was still watching him, he stopped when he reached Aaron put his hand around the Mechanics neck and drew him into kiss.

When they broke apart Craig was nowhere to be seen

"Think he got the message?" the young man whispered

"Oh yeah" the builder agreed "He knows your mine and so does everyone else in here"


End file.
